The present invention relates to an ornamental display lamp assembly and, more particularly to such an ornamental display lamp assembly, which causes dichloromethane to change into bubbles to float up and down in a layer of water in an ornamental glass tube when its lamp bulb is turned on to emit light.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a commercially available ornamental display lamp assembly 9. This structure of ornamental display lamp assembly 9 comprises a combination lamp socket and plug device 91, a lamp bulb 911 installed in the socket unit of the combination lamp socket and plug device 91, a lampshade 92 formed of a bottom shell 922 and a top cover shell 921 and mounted on the combination lamp socket and plug device 91 around the lamp bulb 911, and a decorative glass tube 93 supported on the lampshade 92 and disposed in contact with the glass bulb of the lamp bulb 911 to receive heat and light from the lamp bulb 911. The decorative glass tube 93 is filled with sodium silicate (NaSiO3) and silica (SiO2), and then heated to about 30xc2x0xcx9c35xc2x0 C., and then cooled down, causing a deposit 931 accumulated in the bottom side. After formation of the deposit 931 in the decorative glass tube 93, a volume of dichloromethane (CH2Cl2) 90 is filled in the decorative glass tube 93, and then the open topside of the decorative glass tube 93 is sealed after exhaust of gas. When turning on the lamp bulb 911, heat is transmitted from the lamp bulb 911 through the deposit 931 in the decorative glass tube 93 to dichloromethane (CH2Cl2) 90 to change into bubbles 900 (see FIG. 3), and at the same time light from the lamp bulb 911 is refracted through boiling dichloromethane in different directions. This structure of ornamental display lamp assembly is less attractive. Further, it uses much volume of dichloromethane.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the ornamental display lamp assembly comprises a combination lamp socket and plug device holding a lamp bulb and a lampshade around the lamp bulb, and a decorative glass tube supported on the lampshade and disposed in contact with the lamp bulb to receive heat and light from the lamp bulb. The decorative glass tube contains a deposit accumulated on the inside, a volume of water floated on the deposit, and a volume of dichloromethane (CH2Cl2) The deposit is composed of solid-state sodium silicate (NaSiO3), and rocks embedded in the solid-state sodium silicate. The contained dichloromethane is maintained between the deposit and the layer of water when the lamp bulb is off and the decorative glass tube receives no heat from said lamp bulb. The contained dichloromethane is changed into bubbles when heated by heat from the lamp bulb during the operation of the lamp bulb, and the bubbles float upwards from the bottom side of the layer of water to its topside and then sink when reached the topside of the layer of water. Because a volume of water is contained in the decorative glass tube, less amount of dichloromethane is used.